Who Am I To Say?
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: There's a thin line between love and hate. Takes a look back through their school years as they fight in the second battle. Marcus/OC Better inside.


**Author's Note:** I was reading some stories this morning and this one kinda came to mind. Just a Marcus/OC one-shot. I haven't read _Deathly Hollows_ yet but I know the general jist of it. ^.^

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except my OC.

* * *

He never expected to be here. In all his life, he never expected to be in the depths of it; fighting for his life on a side he never know he would have chosen.  
He was fighting against his family, against people he once called his friends. The spells bounced off walls as he tried so hard to dodge them. Once or twice he had been hit, but the adrenaline was wrapping him up so tightly that he couldn't feel the pain in his leg, nor could he feel the blood dripping down the side of his face.

He was duelling a death eater, by himself, as the castle crumbled around him. Spells being shot off blindly as the smell of smoke surrounded his nostrils.

"Stupify" Someone shouted from beside him. He couldn't see the face, but he figured it was a girl due to the voice, he could also tell because of how short she was compared to him.  
He watched as the Death Eater fell to the ground with a thump.

He turned to the girl beside him who was panting with tears falling down her cheeks "Thanks. Are you alright?" He asked her, finally being able to look at her. He recognised her almost immediately. Her name was Tyler Wilson. She was in his graduating class. She was a muggle born Hufflepuff. Someone who shouldn't even be alive let alone be here.

Her hair was more curly, she looked more exhausted then she did back in school; but he was positive it was her.  
"Wilson" He said, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders, making her look at him.

She swallowed deeply and looked at him "I-I'm f-fine. Wh-" She swallowed again "Why aren't you fighting with them?" She asked, motioning to the fallen Death Eater.  
"I'm not like them" He said gruffly as his hands slid off her shoulders and to his sides.

He watched as she tried so hard to block out the sounds of the screaming and terror around her, squeezing her eyes shut, trying so hard to be strong and brave, just like she did so many times before.

* * *

**First Year:**

"_Oi, mud-blood" He shouted to her as she sat in the empty hall, her knees brought to her chest with a book laying on her bent lap "Whatcha reading?" He asked as he stood in front of her, his friends standing behind him.  
_

_She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes "A book?" She replied with a raised eyebrow.  
"I can see that. What one?" He snatched it out of her hands and looked at it with a smirk, showing it to his friends "Wouldn't expect anything less from a mudblood like you" He threw the copy of Emma on the floor beside her and laughed as she closed her eyes tightly, standing up and walking away, her book handing in her hands by her side.  
_

"_That's the spirit Wilson. Run away like the cry baby you are" His friends chuckled behind him as he himself gave a satisfied smirk.  
When he saw her reach up and brush something away from her eyes, he felt a pang of guilt in his stomach.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Come on; we need to go" Marcus grabbed her hand as they both ran down the corridor, dodging and sending spells at their opponents. He felt the girl clutch his hand tightly as they both ran for their lives, hers more then his. She was in so much danger and he couldn't let her get hurt. Not again. Saving her life was the least he owed her, not after giving her so much hell for seven years. She must have been out of her rockers to save him.

"We-No, Marcus we can't. My sister is in there!" She shouted as she tried to pull away from him.

Marcus pulled her into an alcove as a spell was shot past them; chest to chest. They looked at each other for a moment before he said in a low voice "You're going to get yourself killed"  
Tyler narrowed her eyes "Why do you care. More then once you've told me that the world would be better without my type"

Marcus closed his eyes painfully as he remembered that particular memory "You should've known that I never meant the things I said Wilson" He growled as he pushed her to the side so he could check if the coast was clear.  
"Really? So uh, hexing me in second year meant nothing" Tyler said as Marcus looked back at her with some unrecognisable look in his eyes.

"The coast is clear" He held his wand out and stepped forward.

Tyler let out a small sigh "But for how long?" She mumbled.

* * *

**Second Year:**

"_Well well well; what'd we 'ave here?" Marcus asked as soon as he saw Tyler walk towards them.  
The girl rolled her eyes and went to walk past him but he held out his arm, stopping her in her tracks; "I was talking to you" He stated.  
_

_Tyler looked up at the sky as if she was praying for strength and looked back at him "Learn proper English; then we can talk" She moved his arm away from him and marched past him.  
_

_Marcus smirked at his friends behind him and pulled out his wand; pointing it at the younger woman "Tarantallegra" He shouted.  
He and his friends started laughing uncontrollably as Tyler's legs started dancing. She let out a scream of frustration as the Slytherin boys continued to laugh.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Sectumsepra!" Tyler shouted as she pointed her wand at the Death Eater.

Marcus looked at her astonished for a moment before looking back at the Death Eater who was now bleeding from unseen cuts across his body "Where'd you learn that?" He asked as she walked past him; wiping her hands on her dirty face.

"I learnt a lot of things. You know; when you weren't making my life a misery" She snapped back as they both ran though the corridors; trying to find some way to help the students who needed it.

Marcus felt the undeniable pang of guilt in his stomach again "How many times do I need to say I didn't mean any of it. I was just a stupid kid!" He exclaimed as they ran up the stairs.

"Seventh year Marcus. You-You made an absolute idiot out of me!" She whipped around and faced him, tears in her eyes "So don't tell me you were a stupid kid. Now if you don't mind, I need to find my sister" She said in a low voice as she continued up the stairs.

Marcus sighed and ran a hand over his face; he looked at her retreating form and made his mind in an instant; he wasn't going to leave her. He made that promise to himself a long time ago.

* * *

**Third Year:**

_He found her crying.  
_

_He had seen her do so many times, but it was usually caused by him. He hadn't seen her all day, so there was no way it could have been caused by him.  
Her head was tucked into her knees as she sat with her back against the tree, a piece of parchment in her hand as she sobbed uncontrollably. Each sob breaking his heart more and more.  
_

"_Tyler" It was the first time he had ever said her name._

She looked up at the sound of her name and scoffed; her nose blocked and her eyes red "Whatever you want Flint. Just shove off, I'm really not in the mood" She said, looking over at the glistening lake.  
More tears fell down her cheeks and, unbeknown to her, he had the overwhelming urge to wipe them away.  
"What happened?" He asked, not asking her permission to sit down, but doing so anyways.

_Tyler shook her head and looked at Marcus "Why do you care? All you care about is making my life a misery and your wannabe boy band" She said as she wiped away her tears.  
Marcus shrugged "Don't like seeing you cry" He mumbled.  
_

"_You're the one who causes me to cry!" She exclaimed as she looked at him with a disbelieving expression._

Marcus took a deep breath in and looked away from her "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked again, hoping that she would open up to him.

_Tyler scoffed once again and said "Why? So you can tell your posse? I don't think so" She stood up and stormed away, the parchment still clutched tightly in her hand. Marcus sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Because I wanna help you" He mumbled to no one.  
_

_And it was in that moment that he realised that he was falling for her.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Hey; you're not leaving without me!" Marcus said as he jogged to keep up with the smaller girl.

Tyler turned around and sighed "I can do just fine without you!" She retorted, but still standing and waiting for him to catch up.  
As soon as he reached her, they both returned to stalking the castle "You're a muggle born. You're in danger" He replied.

"Oh, that's right. I'm a mudblood. Blimey; haven't been called that in a while" She sarcastically replied as they both started back up the stairs.

"I never called you that" Marcus could understand why she was hostile towards her; after all, he was probably the cause of all her misery; her painful existence at school.

Tyler looked at him "Yeah; but I know you were thinking it" She mumbled.

"I don't care about blood status anymore Tyler! Merlin, can't you understand that! I'm trying to be nice to you! We're in the middle of a war in case you haven't noticed" He seethed as he pulled her around to face him.

She rose her hand to slap him, yet couldn't bring herself to do so. He seemed different somehow; like he didn't want to be here as much as she did. To be in this position. It never really came to her until now that maybe he was fighting with the people he didn't want to. His family.  
Maybe they were in the same boat somehow.

"And all you care about is old school issues" Marcus finished quietly as he released his grip on her arm.

Tyler looked down and sighed "I'm sorry. I just- I haven't seen her since I got here to fight. She followed and now I can't find her"

Marcus wanted to pull her into a hug at that moment, she looked so weak; so vulnerable "We'll find her"  
"You don't understand; if I loose her I have nothing Marcus" She turned around and finished walking back up the stairs.

"You'll always have me" He said as he continued to follow her.

* * *

**Fourth Year:**

"_Why do you even care?" Tyler shouted at Marcus as they stormed out of the Great Hall "Why do you care who I can and can't date. We HATE each other. Remember? Or has that suddenly slipped your mind?"  
_

_Marcus followed behind, his fist slightly swollen from punching out her date. He felt slightly chuffed at getting one up on the Gryffindor; yet couldn't help the pain in his chest when she told him how much she hated him "Because a mudblood like you shouldn't even be allowed to reproduce. And if he was going to have his way-"  
_

_Tyler turned around and faced him "You're filth, you know that. You can't take it that other people might actually be happy. Especially a mudblood like me. And you can't stand it can you?" She shouted, ignoring the looks from the people who were now walking out of the hall.  
_

"_People like you don't even deserve to be alive. You should've been drowned at birth" He snarled at her; not meaning a word of it. He wanted her to hurt like she hurt him tonight by showing up with that other guy.  
_

_Tyler took a step back with a shake of her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't even say a word; just looked at him with pain in her eyes and walked away. And that was worse then anything she could have said to him.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Where the hell is she?" Tyler said in a frustrated tone as she ran a hand through her short matted hair.  
Marcus looked around and held his wand at the ready in case someone came up an ambushed them "We'll find her. Tyler look at me" He placed his fingers under her chin and made her eyes stare back into his own "We'll find Maddie. I promise"

Tyler swallowed and nodded slowly "We better. Because I don't think I can live without her"

Marcus sighed and looked up; he quickly pushed Tyler to the ground as the green spel lwent flying over their shoulders "Expelliarmus" He shouted at the Death Eater; making him fly back into the wall.  
Tyler stood up and shouted "Stupify"

The two ex students looked at each other because running back down the stairs; "God that was close" Tyler remarked as they reached the bottom.  
"You're welcome" Marcus dryly remarked.

Tyler smiled shyly at him before saying "Thanks"

Marcus nodded and they began to walk back into the depths of the battle.

* * *

**Fifth Year:**

_As soon as she boarded the train he saw her. As if he was tuned to find her. He pretty much was after five years. His feelings for her grew stronger, yet his heart broke at every painful word he said to her and every painful glance she shot him afterwards.  
His breath caught in his throat when he saw her walk past his cabin; her hair was straight, came down to her back, a white singlet with a black hooded jacket and a pair of low cut jeans. He swallowed deeply before getting up and walking over to her.  
_

"_Wilson" He called out after her.  
_

_The woman turned around and let out an audible groan; he noticed she was wearing make up for the first time. She looked beautiful "And here's me thinking I could get away from you for the year. Haven't you been expelled yet?" She asked, turning around and walking away. He continued to follow her "Admit it; you missed me" God he hoped so.  
_

_He heard her snort "Hardly. I had more fun staying at my nan's listening to her lecture me all holidays then being here in your presence" She continued to walk down the carriages, a small back pack on her back.  
_

"_Ouch" Marcus placed a hand on his heart and followed.  
_

_She stopped dead and turned to face him "Look; is there something that you wanted or can I just assume you're a stalker?"  
Marcus smirked "You know how much I love annoying you Wilson" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
_

"_Don't you have a first year to beat up?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
_

_Marcus smiled and winked at her before walking off.  
_

_Tyler let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding and closed her eyes for a moment; trying to stop the fluttering in her stomach._

_

* * *

_

"Oliver" Tyler shouted as soon as she saw the old Gryffindor Quiddich captain. He looked just as exhausted as she felt "Have you seen Maddie? Please tell me you've seen her" She begged as Marcus nodded at the other man. They may not have been the best friends in the world; but right now they were equals in battle.

"No; wait, Maddie's missing?" Oliver said in his so familiar Scots accent.

Tyler pressed a palm to her head "I lost her. Shit. I've lost her, what if she's..." She couldn't bring herself to say it; the tears were already there "She's only fourteen"

Oliver looked at Marcus and gave him a small nod; acknowledging what he was doing for the other girl.  
"If I find her; I'll get her to safety. I promise" Oliver said as he ran past them and back into battle.

Marcus looked at Tyler; she was exhausted, like she would collapse any second "You need to rest" He said, pulling her behind a statue.  
Tyler shook her head "Not when Mads is out there" She said; her head resting on his shoulder.

Reluctantly, he placed a hand on the back of her head; stroking it slightly "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you Tyler. And I mean it. And when this war is over; when we win, you should come back to London with Maddie"

Tyler moved her head and looked at him "Like...friends?" She said, a teasing smile on her face.  
Marcus shrugged "Realised you're not as bad as you seem". It was like time had stopped, they both stood there, staring at each other, eleven years of pent up anger, pain and lust showing in each other's eyes. He slowly bent his head to kiss her, but before he knew it, Tyler had stepped away "We should go" She mumbled, a slight blush on her cheeks as she walked away.

* * *

**Sixth Year:**

_"You're a spoilt brat, that's all you are Marcus Flint" She snapped as she walked up the stairs, her school books in her hands "Why don't you go snog some slag in the broom closet like you usually do" She growled as she continued on her way.  
_

"_Why? Jealous?" Marcus retorted, following her with a smile on his face.  
_

_Tyler snorted, of course she was bloody jealous; she's liked him since fourth year. She wanted to be the girl he loved, to be the girl to change him. She couldn't live her life without him she realised "You wish" She called over her shoulder as she turned the corner.  
_

_Marcus stood on the stairs and mumbled "I do"_

_

* * *

_

Voldemort was dead.

When those words echoed throughout the castle; so much relief washed through her body that she thought she was going to collapse. Marcus kept his arm around her in case she did. But then she remembered Maddie. Her baby sister who she kept looking for during the night, when she wasn't duelling the numerous Death Eaters or arguing with Marcus.

She could feel the dread in her stomach as she spun on her heel and ran towards the great hall, a hall which she once ate in, once cried in, once jumped on the tables in sixth year with her friends, the hall which was now covered in bodies of the dead. Those who sacrificed their lives so the rest could live in peace and freedom, could live without the fear of him.

She ran, she realised now that the adrenaline had worn out that she had a bad leg wound, it was painful, but she couldn't stop; she needed to know, she needed-

"Professor" She shouted at Professor Sprout who was looking mournfully at the numerous bodies which were slowing being brought in by students.

"Tyler" The older woman said in surprise as she looked at her old student running towards her with a head and leg wound.

Tyler stopped in front of Sprout panting with tears in her eyes "Please, I need to know, is Maddie..." She was cut off by the sad look in the ageing lady's eyes.  
"I'm sorry Miss. Wilson"

The younger woman dropped to her knees in exhaustion and grief. Tears pouring down her cheeks "No, no, no, no. Please God, no" She whispered as she started sobbing.

Marcus walked in with Oliver, between them they carried the body of Angus Thornton, a seventh year Ravenclaw.

He saw her crying and resisted the urge to drop the body and run to her, to whisper what he shouted to her in their seventh year. To tell her he meant it.  
To make all her pain go away.

* * *

**Seventh Year:**

_He watched as she shook Dumbledore's hand; a smile stretching across her face. Her hair falling in long tendrils. The Hufflepuffs were clapping for her; he was even clapping for her. He didn't care that he was supposed to hate her; and she him. He loved her; it was the last day of school forever and he had graduated (Just). Life was good for him.  
_

_She walked past him as she went to take her seat and he grabbed her wrist. He never once looked away from her as he stood up, moving his hand down to hers and entwining their fingers "I love you" He told her; in front of everyone.  
_

_She stood looking at him; her mouth agape. Opening and closing like a fish. She felt her heart thumping in her chest "Marcus I-" She was about to reply, tell him that she felt the exact same, when she saw his friends who were sitting behind him snickering and mumbling things to each other.  
_

_She stepped back and looked at him "No. You don't. You just enjoy fucking around with everyone's emotions. Just like you have for the past seven years of my life. You did nothing but bring me down, make my school life hell. And you know what, Marcus Flint, I will not let you make a cock out of me again" And she stormed out of the hall with tears down her cheeks.  
_

_Marcus stood dumbstruck in front of the now silent hall; he felt his heart breaking. He told her and she rejected him.  
He stormed out of the hall; not to find her, but to leave this life behind him._

_

* * *

_

She stood in front of the grave stone; the freshly dug earth surrounding her feet. The once cried tears had now dried up. She felt numb, she felt so hurt; her head had gotten five stitches while her arm, even though it was bleeding more, was superficial.  
No sleep had come to her since that night two weeks ago. Marcus, she assumed, had left soon after the battle had ended. To where, she didn't know. But seeing him again, after four year, brought back so many emotions. Betrayal, hurt, jealousy, humiliation, _love._  
God she loved him.

She loved his troll like features, the ability to be nice when he wanted to be. He broke her, dragged her through dirt and she still loved him.  
Like the idiot she was.

"I'm so sorry sister. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" She whispered as she gave a small sniff.  
She jumped when she felt a large hand on her shoulder; she looked up to see Marcus standing beside her wearing a tight fitting black shirt and jeans looking down at the grave "You did your best" He said softly.

"My best wasn't enough" She replied.

Marcus wrapped an arm around her shoulders and allowed her to lean into him.

"I love you. I always have. Stupid isn't it. Because you did nothing but break my heart" She said absently as they stood side by side; staring at the grey marble.

"Then why did you run away when I told you I felt the same" He asked, looking down at the woman in his arms.

She gave a small shrug and looked up at him "Because you were fucking with me"  
"No. Not that time. I did-I still do. Four years and I keep comparing every girl who I've been with to you" Marcus replied.

She smiled ever so slightly as he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft, sweet yet so passionate. Something she would never have expected from Marcus Flint.  
"I love you" Marcus whispered into her mouth as they pulled away slightly.

Tyler breathed in the scent which was uniquely his and replied "I love you too"  
And together, they were united in grief, loss and pain.


End file.
